


I need some sleep

by theskyfullofstark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a self-destructive mess as usual, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is struggling with his feelings, overprotective Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyfullofstark/pseuds/theskyfullofstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anakin, you need to sleep”<br/>"No I don't, I feel perfectly fine. Are you sure you don't want to practice more ? I feel kind of rusty today."<br/>"Yes Anakin, it is because you haven't slept in more than thirty-six hours by now"</p><p>Obi-Wan is tired of Anakin's shit, Anakin is just tired. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally NOT INSPIRED by the song I need some sleep from the Shrek 2 soundtrack  
> Idk I guess I just wanted some fluffy obikin, so there you go  
> (This is the first thing I post ever, I'm not a native speaker and this hasn't been beta'ed, so please be kind)  
> Enjoy !

“Anakin, you need to sleep”  
  
"No I don't, I feel perfectly fine. Are you sure you don't want to practice more ? I feel kind of rusty today."  
  
"Yes Anakin, it is because you haven't slept in more than thirty-six hours by now, and your body is exhausted, even if you can't feel it right now because..."  
  
"... because I'm pulling my energy out of the Force," the younger Jedi interrupted, "You already told me that. But this is different, I can feel it ! Plus you're wrong, I took a short nap during the last meeting, so technically the last time I have slept was a few hours ago."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, and turned his lightsaber off. Sometimes, he felt like Anakin was programmed to make him lose his temper. During the last two days, the boy hadn't rested for more than half an hour, very enthusiastic about participating in any form of training, and, even more surprising, all the war reunions they were convoked to. Now, they were back to lightsaber training, and Anakin, with the dark bags under his eyes and his bloodshot eyes, was in what one could call a pretty bad shape. Even their Force bond was weak, and trying to communicate through it currently felt like throwing a ball of paper into air : it inevitably fell flat to your feet. This was a whole new level of fatigue, and even if Obi-Wan was very curious to know why he did that to himself, his top priority was to put him into a bed as fast as possible.  
  
"Anakin..."  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm fine !" he exclaimed a bit too fast.  
  
"Anakin, if you won't go to bed by yourself, I'm going to have to put you in it." Obi-Wan said, lassitude piercing through his voice.  
  
A playful smile stretched out on Anakin's face as he put himself into a more defensive posture, his back straight and his armed crossed.  
  
"Come on, do it then."  
  
Ah. So he had decided to play it like that. Obi-Wan mirrored his friend's smile, and with an air of utter calmness, he started walking slowly towards him, until only a few feet separated them. Anakin straightened his back even more, reminding his former master that he was physically more imposing than him, but his confident expression faded a little, and it was all what Obi-Wan needed. Abruptly, he bowed to grip Anakin's waist, and in less than a second all of his weight rested on his shoulder. Immediately he started hearing muffled protests coming from behind his back.  
  
"Seriously, Obi-Wan ? What am I, ten ?"  
  
"In view of your behaviour, I'd be tempted to say yes, but the two hundred pounds I have on my shoulder remind me that, against all expectations, you're a grown up now." he cheered, starting to walk towards the exit door.  
  
The complaints turned into protesting grumbles, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh hearing glimpses of it, such as "Fuck off Obi-Wan" or "I'm not even _that ___heavy !". At least he wasn't actively refusing to go to bed anymore, although something in their Force bond was off. It felt like... apprehension ? The bond was so weak he wasn't able to tell properly, but it definitely wasn't good. He decided that he would address this issue later, as well as all his other issues, after Anakin had left his shoulder for his bed.  
  
People they crossed were all giving them strange looks ; he saw amusement in many of the Padawans's eyes and disapproval in most of their Masters's. They were supposed to be war heroes after all, some kind of myth was surrounding them, implicitly forcing them to behave like role models. Obi-Wan often heard admiring whispers when he walked past people ; Masters reprimanded their Padawan with a "Would Generals Kenobi and Skywalker do that ?" ; he saw random people in the street greeting them with an approving nod or a handshake. While all of this made Anakin's self confidence go through the roof, it just made Obi-Wan uncomfortable. Now, as he was carrying Anakin on his shoulder like he still were his defiant Padawan relieved him of this unconscious pressure, replaced by an amusement that was almost childish, and very un-Jedi-like.  
  
"We should have walks like this more often, don't you think ?" Obi-Wan said to fill in Anakin's stubborn silence  
  
"Well, I admit that having a plain view on your butt is nice", he retorted without an hesitation, "but you know I can also watch it while walking behind you, I don't mind."  
  
Obi-Wan slightly blushed and rolled his eyes. "You always have the word to laugh, haven't you ?"  
  
"Well I've had a good master for that". Obi-Wan could almost feel the victorious smile on the young man's face, and Obi-Wan couldn't even be mad at him for that, as his remark had unsettled him more than it should have. Since a few weeks, Anakin regularly made this kind of comment to test his reaction, and every time Obi-Wan hated himself for not being indifferent. Three or four days before, he had complimented him on "how blue his eyes were" with a mischievous smile, and the only thing Obi-Wan had been able to stutter was "Shut up and focus more", even though they were _eating ___. He had hated every second of that, especially the odd feeling in his stomach that lasted during the rest of the meal.  
  
A voice interrupted his train of thoughts : "Master, I think this was my room. Unless you want to take me to another place ? I don't mind going to the gardens, or anywhere else you know..."  
  
"Shut up Anakin." Obi-Wan had effectively walked past Anakin's door, too lost in his head to notice. "You're not going to avoid this.”  
  
He opened the door and headed straight for the bed, where he dropped Anakin with all the grace of a Hutt, accompanied with a "ooof" sound coming from both of them. Obi-Wan stretched his shoulders and his back and frowned as he saw Anakin sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"The ride was fun but I'm still not tired you know" the blond said, avoiding his look.  
  
"Liar. You're so tired it's almost contagious." He grasped Anakin's arms and pinned his back to the bed. "So you're either going to sleep right now, or you're going to tell me what's wrong". Now, a genuine concerned look had taken place on Obi-Wan's face ; he stared intently at him, trying to solve the mystery of his odd behaviour. He knew he had always been a pretty tormented and reckless child, but he had always seemed to have a minimum of attention for his health, and this process of self-destruction made Obi-Wan worry way too much than he should. It reminded him of how deeply he cared about his friend, of how much room this unhealthy feeling was taking.  
  
Anakin now looked like a scared child. The realization suddenly hit Obi-Wan : he was afraid of falling asleep. "Oh, dear one..." he said softly. How could he have not noticed that ?  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Obi-Wan stayed silent for a while, scrutinizing his former Padawan's visibly troubled face for any clue that could explain his terror. Instinctively, he put a hand through his blond locks, a gesture of affection he never authorized himself before, and he didn't know which one of them was the most disturbed by that. He removed it after a short moment of silent awkwardness, in which he had the time to notice that Anakin's hair was very, very soft. He cleared his throat.  
  
"You know you still have to sleep, right ? Staying awake in your current state will only make things worse." he whispered.  
  
Anakin finally looked at him in the eyes, and both his expression and their Force bond, which had suddenly regained its intensity, were screaming the same thing. "Please don't go". He could almost hear it inside his head. His reason was screaming that the best for him would be to leave the room and to stay in front of the door to make sure Anakin didn't vanished, but, honestly, Obi-Wan really didn't want to go.  
  
"I can stay if you want." he finally offered. He could also use a nap after all.  
  
Anakin's eyes lightened up a little and he nodded. The older Jedi let him go, and they both slowly moved to remove their boots and get under the sheets. At first, they were awkwardly facing each other, not really sure of which position to adopt. Well, Obi-Wan knew, he just didn't want to admit it : his body was craving proximity, and this was probably something that passed through their Force bond, because Anakin fulfilled his unconfessed wish almost immediately : he broke their eye contact to press his whole body against Obi-Wan's, trapping him into his arms. The older man turned completely red. He was pretty sure that cuddling with his former Padawan wasn't something that the Code allowed. "This is exceptional" he was telling himself, "Anakin needs me, and if this gets him to sleep I can bend the rules. Just for this time."  
  
What he didn't want to admit was that it felt good, almost too good, especially the part where Anakin buried his nose in his neck and he felt his warm breath against his skin. He was divided between the part of him that sticked to the Jedi Code and that told him to run away as fast as possible, and the part of him that wanted to stay like this forever. Forget about the war, forget about the Jedi, forget about all the things around you except Anakin, it said.  
  
"Relax old man" he heard Anakin grumble in his neck, bringing him back to reality, "I'm not going to attack you in your sleep you know."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled a little and whispered "I know, dear one", and so he put his arms around him, closed his eyes and buried his nose in the soft blond locks. He'll let himself be concerned another time. Now, huddled up against Anakin's warm body, he let the fatigue take over, and they both drifted into a well-needed sleep.  
  
This night, Anakin's nightmares didn't wake him up a single time.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll be able to distinguish british english from american english and also tell the different language registers apart. It is Hard.
> 
> Hope you liked it ! (leave kudos or even a comment if you did, it would be very nice)


End file.
